


Shooting Star

by Leniiva



Series: Fluff [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Haha let's confuse Adora 2020, Humor, Mental spirals, Queerplationic Entrapta/Hordak, She-Ra Fluff Bang, let's go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25554574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniiva/pseuds/Leniiva
Summary: Don’t think about it, Adora. It’s not worth it.
Relationships: Adora & Bow & Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora & Entrapta (She-Ra), Adora & Hordak (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Series: Fluff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812364
Comments: 11
Kudos: 74





	Shooting Star

At first, Catra found the idea of exploring space to be exciting. And she wasn’t wrong. The many times that they had found an inhabited planet had been exhilarating. The way that the bound magic had surged forwards after Adora had destroyed the planet’s heart made her head spin. It only had the disadvantage of a handful of…. ahem…. life-threatening battles against a few monsters that were stationed to guard the heart. 

Exploring and witnessing first-hand what Etheria had missed out during those countless years they were stuck in that pocket dimension, all with Adora by her side? Catra hadn’t spared a moment to even think otherwise. It also had the plus of spending some time with her other friends, Sparkles, Arrow, and Entrapta. 

But what she grossly underestimated is just how… boring space could be. Milano, a planet that looked like if the Whispering Woods had taken over, was almost week away and the next one was also a week away. They could get there faster but then they would need to make a pit-stop at Milano to restock and Catra had seen enough trees for a lifetime. 

Catra already slept through what she could and was just lounging in Adora’s bed, counting the stars. Adora was leaning against the side of the bed, reading a book that Frost Bite had suggested. A fantasy book about a world where no one could die. 

Adora was adorably sucked into the story, enough so that she hadn’t said anything when Catra had removed her hair tie. Her blond hair rested beautifully around her shoulders and Catra’s chest rumbled as she ran her fingers through the loose strands. Adora, for once, wore something casual, a grey tank top with a matching pair of shorts that hugged her curves perfectly. Enough that it left nothing to the imagination. 

Catra wore a similar outfit, but she had taken Adora’s jacket for herself. It’s red fabric hung loosely on her shoulders and smelled so much like Adora that it made her smile. It was a strange comfort for the magicat, strange but not unwelcomed. Catra was compared to Adora all of her life, from how they acted to how they fought. So it was weird for her to find comfort in wearing something so similar to the blond girl. But instead of the burning jealousy that usually filled her veins, a warm feeling spread throughout her chest. 

Adora reached over and scratched behind her ears, not looking away from her book. Catra purred harder, her tail swishing in the air. Ah, this was perfect. Just her and Adora. No one els- 

Suddenly, with no warning, Adora’s door slammed open. Panic filled her veins and Catra jumped to her feet. Was someone breaking in? 

Adora snapped to attention and without any other thought, had flung her book at the door. It hit the intruder with a delightful pound and they yelled. 

“OW?! ADORA WHAT THE FUCK?!” The familiar voice of Sparkles came from the doorway and she flung the door open. Her palm was against her forehead as she fumed, her face red as the spot where Adora hit her. Arrow was cowering behind her, ducked in case Adora had another book. Both were wearing outfits that made Catra snort. 

Sparkles was wearing a hilariously big unicorn onesie that almost swallowed her up. It matched the two-toned colors of her weirdly sparkling hair. The floppy hood bounced against her neck as she and Arrow entered the room. 

For Arrow, he opted for a green crop top that hung right over his chest and a pair of grey sweatpants. He also wore a pair of knitted socks with a bunch of silly hearts. His outfit was stupidly impractical but Catra literally has a boob window in her usual outfit so she can’t really say anything. He looked silly as he hid behind Sparkles, juggling a plate of...? Catra’s eyebrows furrowed as she stared at the familiar sight of Sparkles’ homemade dumplings. 

She met Sparkles’s purple eyes, raising an eyebrow at the tasty treats. “So that’s what you and Arrow have been doing this entire time?” She snarked and Sparkles good-naturedly rolled her eyes. 

“Well, Adora can’t cook for shit, and Bow loves helping in the kitchen,” She said, tossing Adora her book. The blond girl fumbled for a second before finally catching the hard covered book. She gave Sparkles the Adora-version of the stink eye as the duo sat down next to her, the two plates of dumplings resting in front of them. 

“We could tell stories,” Arrow suggested, waving his tracker pad in the air, “I mean, for example when we first met Adora, Glimmer had teleported us fi-!”

Adora laughed as Sparkles grabbed one of the large dumplings, shoving it into her boyfriend’s mouth, effectively silencing him. Her face turned a glorious shade of red as her rising blush reached to the tips of her ears. “Don’t tell Catra that! She won’t let me forget it for weeks!” She exclaimed to her gagged boyfriend. 

Arrow moaned around the gag, turning his big pleading eyes to her. Sparkles, always weak for her adorable boyfriend, rolled her eyes and plucked the tasty gag from his lips. Arrow shoved his head against the sparkling girl’s head, whining, “But, Glimmmmmm-ack!” Sparkles snorted and shoved the dumpling back. 

Reaching over, she patted her boyfriend’s shoulder. “You’re not yourself when you’re hungry, Babe,” The sparkling queen solemnly said, “Have a dumpling.”

Adora laughed into her knuckle, her cheeks had a small blush. Catra hid a small smile as she stared at her beautiful girlfriend. Adora, during those hard three years they were on the opposite sides, was always tense. Even when she was with her friends, she always on guard for a surprise attack from the Horde. Something that Catra herself had exploited, especially during the princess prom. 

So seeing Adora finally relax? It sent a shock of warmth down her spine. Catra sighed softly and tucked her head into the crook of her girlfriend’s neck, a warm hand wrap around her shoulder and tucking her close. 

“I’m back, I’m back!” A familiar voice from the hallway sang out, the sounds of hair patting against the metal floor following close behind. Entrapta burst through the door, her eyes sparkling with undeniable joy as she spots the quartet. “Are we te- Oh! Are those tiny dumplings!” 

She strode to them, her hair tucking the tracker pad somewhere Catra didn’t see. The inventor-princess sat in front of them, making grabby hands for the plate that Sparkles held out. With swift movements, Entrapta popped a single dumpling in her mouth, humming happily. 

“Are we telling stories?” She asked between chews, her pigtails grabbing a small water bottle from behind her. “Because Hordak told me a few when I was back in Dryl!”

Sparkles raised an eyebrow, leaning forwards against her hands. “How’s Hordak anyways?” She asked. 

Entrapta’s eyes sparkled, “Oh, he’s doing fine! He got the clones and Wrong Hordak to help the rebuilding efforts. Last time I was there, they were fixing up the castle.” 

She sighed, “Though it would be nice to be there with my partner.” Her pigtails seemed like to deflate for a second and Catra felt Adora move against her. 

“I’m sorry that we always drag you from Etheria,” The blond girl said, “But we really do need your help when it comes to Darla.”

The inventor-princess’ eyebrows rose, “Don’t worry Adora, this gives me plenty of data that could be used to improve Etheria!” She said. 

Her red eyes softened and she patted Adora’s shoulder. “Plus, this also gives me a chance to spend some time with my step-daughter.” She said with a small smile. 

The four of them froze. They eyed each other, silently asking a question that nobody but Entrapta knew the answer to.  _ Daughter? _ Since when did Entrapta have a daughter? No, scratch that. When did  _ Hordak _ have a daughter? 

Entrapta’s small smile fell as her eyes took in their confusion, “Did…. didn’t my partner tell you?” She asked in a small voice, her face furrowing

Tell them what?

Entrapta sighed, her hand holding her face as her pigtail unhooked her recorder. She held it close to her lips as she clicked it on, the wheels spinning as it recorded an audio log. “Family log two-hundred fifty-two. It has come to my attention that my partner, Hordak, had not revealed the fact that he was the one who had found She-ra aka Princess Adora.”

Adora sputtered, her cheeks sporting a bright red blush as she frantically waved her hands. “No!! I uh- I knew that already! Light Hope told me!” She blurted. 

Entrapta’s hand slipped from her face and she cocked an eyebrow as she clicked on the recorder. “It seems that the AI named ‘Light Hope’ has revealed who had discovered her,” Her lips curled up as she locked eyes with the blond girl. “But did not explain that because my partner had found her. It would make him her father.”

Arrow and Sparkles gasped loudly and Catra herself had to fight down her own gasp. She turned to face her girlfriend. Adora’s eyes were wide, her face cycling through a mirage of different emotions. Confusion, questioning, bewilderment before her face blanked out. 

Her head slowly turns to Catra’s and she had to bite down the laugh that bubbled up her throat. Adora’s voice was calm but her words certainly wasn’t, “Hordak is my dad. Entrapta is… my stepmom. Wrong Hordak is my uncle and … Imp…” 

Adora’s eyes widened and her hands suddenly grip Catra’s arms. Catra squeaks as Adora shook her, “IS IMP MY BROTHER?!” She shrieked and a loud howl burst through Catra’s lips, despite her best efforts of keeping it down. Adora let Catra’s arms go and Catra fell flat on her back, howling. 

Adora’s face twitched as she tried to process the sudden and countless amount of relatives she apparently has. Arrow and Sparkles both glanced at each other and Entrapta laughed, either oblivious or otherwise to her new step-daughter’s mental spiral.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the She-ra Fluff Bang!  
> Also thank the lovely Nozomijoestar for betaing this for me!  
> Thank you, the awesome Meygi for making amazing art!  
> https://meygi.tumblr.com/post/625074518650650624/shooting-star


End file.
